Gift For Sasuke : errr?
by Ling-Ling Chinese
Summary: Selamat Ultah buat Sasuke. Fict special ultah Sasuke. SasuNaru. Please review :


**GIFT FOR SASUKE : errr…?**

Pair : SasuNaru

Disclaimer : Masashi Kishimoto

Genre : sedikit Romance dan sedikit humor

**Warning : **OOC, aneh, shonen-ai,dll.

**MEMO :**

Untuk hari yang special ini, Ling2 persembahkan gelar **SEME **buat Sasuke! *tepuk tangan* *plak. Punch. kicked*

Ya, maaf… =3=

Seharusnya memang di hari ulang tahun Sasuke ini, Sasuke adalah Rajanya. Hohoho…

Ling2 kasih apa buat Sasuke ya? *mikir2*

Yang pasti sesuatu yang menyebalkan buat Sasuke. Fufufu… *senyum setan*

Naruto : Menyebalkan? Ling2 salah ketik ya? Harusnya 'kan menyenangkan… ? *tuing-tuing*

Ling2 : Hohoho… *pergi ke belakang panggung*

Naruto : Aku di cuekin… T3T *pundung*

XXX

**GIFT FOR SASUKE : errr…?**

By Ling-Ling Chinese

Disclaimer Masashi Kishimoto

XXX

Jumat, 23 Juli…

Hari ini adalah hari special buat Sasuke. Siapa yang tidak tahu ulang tahun Sasuke? Sayangnya ada.

Sasuke menyembunyikan ulang tahunnya sendiri. Tak ada yang tahu kecuali keluarganya –yang sering lupa- dan fans club Sasuke- yang bejibun banyaknya-. Ok. Lupakan saja fans clubnya Sasuke yang membuat semua orang menjadi tahu-soalnya hampir semua penduduk fansnya Sasuke.

Pagi hari yang cerah untuk hari yang istimewa. Namun, tidak bagi Sasuke. Hari cerah di hari ulang tahunnya adalah petaka yang besar. Jika langit adalah salah satu fans dari Sasuke, pasti langit akan meredup dan menjadi mendung. Sayangnya Langit bukan salah satu fans Sasuke. Dan itu tidak akan terjadi di hari ulang tahunnya.

Untung saja setiap tahunnya, Sasuke mendapatkan ijin untuk tidak mengikuti pelajaran di sekolahnya. Dulu pernah ada kejadian. Dan kejadian ini selalu terjadi pada tahun pertama. Itu karena para guru-terutama guru wanita- tidak mengijinkan Sasuke untuk membolos dengan alasn ulang tahun. Nah, mulai dari pagi, suasana sekolah menjadi ricuh. Seperti kebun binatang yang kehilangan control atas hewan peliharaannya. Dan semua anak-anak cewek baik dari sekolahnya atau pun luar sekolahnya menjadi liar. Anak-anak cowok takut mendekati mereka pada hari-hari seperti itu. Dan pasti selalu ada korban-yang pingsan gara-gara terlalu semangat- setiap tahunnya.

Seusai mandi dan menggosok gigi. Tak lupa membersihkan tempat tidurnya. (kayak lagu anak-anak saja =_=a)

Sasuke turun menuju dapur. Dilihatnya, dapur dalam keadaan kosong.

"Oh, iya. Kemarin Ayah dan ibu pergi liburan berdua." Gumam Sasuke. Seperti biasa, kedua orang tuanya selalu berlibur berdua saat ulang tahun Sasuke dan Itachi. Sepertinya mereka tak ingin terkena masalah. Atau malah lupa. Atau melupakan. Terserah deh. Yang pasti setiap tahun selalu begitu.

Sasuke membuka Kulkas untuk mencari sarapan. Namun, Kulkasnya kosong.

"Ini pasti kerjaan Itachi." Gerutu Sasuke membanting pintu Kulkas yang malang itu. "Cih, harus belanja diluar nih."

Dengan berat hati, Sasuke pergi keluar untuk berbelanja.

XXX

Hari yang cerah.

Pilihan yang buruk bagi Sasuke untuk pergi keluar.

Belum sempat Sasuke pergi ke mini market, dia harus putar balik menghindari sergapan dari para fansnya yang haus akan darah.

"Sasuke~ kau tidak bisa lari~ " kata nenek sihir.

"Fufufu… Sasuke akan menerima hadiah dariku… " kata penyihir yang lain.

"Tak akan ku biarkan Sasuke menerima hadiah dari kalian!" seru setan perempuan.

Ok. Lupakan soal penyihir dan setan perempuan diatas. Itu hanyalah khayalan Sasuke belaka. Bukannya Sasuke takut terhadap mereka, namun ia hanya sedikit gentar. (gyaaaaa! *author mati di chidori*)

"TUNGGU!" teriak seseorang memecahkan keributan yang terjadi. Para fans-fans Sasuke yang dari tadi bringas, liar dan haus akan darah kini diam dan memandangi tajam rival mereka-begitulah anggapan mereka.

"Siapa kau?" selidik mereka dengan tatapan membunuh.

"Errr… " orang itu sedikit gentar. Ia menelan ludahnya sebentar untuk menambah keberaniannya. "Dia adalah pacarku. Jangan ganggu dia." Ucapnya lantang.

...

Sasuke kaget.

Para fansnya pun kaget.

"ha… ha… hahaha… " perlahan-lahan suara tawa dari para fansnya Sasuke menggema.

"Itu tidak mungkin." Celetuk salah satu fansnya.

"Benar. Sasuke-kun tidak mempunyai pacar selama ini. Kami selalu memastikan itu sepanjang waktu." Timpal fans lainnya dengan penuh percaya diri. Sepertinya yang satu ini adalah _stalker_.

"Benar-benar. Dengan siapa Sasuke-kun dekat, kami pasti tahu." Sambung yang lainnya.

Ralat. Sepertinya mereka semua adalah _stalker._

Wanita tadi menghampiri Sasuke dan melewati kerumunan fans Sasuke.

Di genggamnya tangan Sasuke.

Sasuke sedikit kaget.

"Akan kubuktikan." Tantang wanita itu.

Wanita berambut pirang itu menempelkan bibirnya pada Sasuke. Istilah kerennya ciuman. Mereka berciuman di hadapan fans-fans Sasuke. Bukan hanya ciuman yang singkat. Namun, dalam dan lama. Sungguh bernyali besar wanita itu.

'_Di… dia…' _pikir Sasuke disela-sela ciumannya.

Wanita itu sedikit-sedikit melirik ke arah fans Sasuke yang sedang membeku tanpa melepaskan ciumannya pada Sasuke.

Fans Sasuke yang tidak rela, mereka lari sambil berlinangan air mata.

Setelah fans Sasuke menghilang dari pandangan mereka, wanita berambut pirang itu melepaskan ciumannya. Dan mengambil nafas dalam-dalam untuk mengisi udara di dalam paru-parunya.

"Kau…" kata Sasuke akhirnya.

Wanita tadi sadar akan apa yang baru saja di perbuatnya pada orang yang tak di kenal.

"Ma… Maaf." Ucapnya sedikit malu-malu. "A… Aku tak bermaksud untuk melecehkan atau apa. Aku hanya ingin membantumu dari kerumunan perempuan-perempuan itu. Kau tahu kan bagaimana menyeramkannya wanita yang sedang jatuh cinta. Oleh sebab itu, aku terpaksa melakukannya untuk mengusir mereka." Cerocosnya panjang lebar. Wanita itu mengucapkannya dalam satu tarikan nafas. Karena itu lagi-lagi ia harus mengisi paru-parunya dengan oksigen sebanyak-banyaknya.

"Siapa kau sebenarnya?" Tanya Sasuke menyelidik.

"Ah, maaf aku belum memperkenalkan diri. Namaku, Uzumaki Naruto. Salam kenal." Sapa wanita itu ramah. Senyum menghiasi bibirnya.

'_Uzumaki… Naruto…'_

"Lebih baik kita pergi dari sini. Siapa tahu mereka nanti muncul lagi." Lagi. Wanita berambut pirang yang bernama Naruto itu menggenggam tangan Sasuke **LAGI**.

"Tunggu." Sasuke menghempaskan tangan Naruto. "Mengapa aku harus ikut denganmu?" protes Sasuke.

"Jika wanita-wanita itu datang lagi bagaimana?"

'kruyuk~'

Sungguh di luar dugaan dan tidak memilih situasi. Perut Sasuke yang sejak pagi belum terisi sarapan meraung minta makan.

Dalam hati Sasuke mengutuk perutnya. Tidak seperti anggota keluarga Uchiha saja. Namun, karena darah Uchiha mengalir dalam tubuhnya, diluarnya tetap stoic.

"Oh." Naruto memukulkan kepalan tangannya di tangan yang satunya, tanda mengerti. "Sebagai tanda permintaan maaf atas ke tidak sopananku, ayo kutraktir. Ada kafe baru yang ingin aku coba." Lagi-lagi tanpa persetujuan Sasuke, Naruto menggenggam tangan Sasuke dan menariknya pergi.

XXX

"Enyaaakkkk~~~," ucap Naruto senang. Tangan kirinya diletakkan di pipinya yang berwarna merah seperti apel dan tangan kanannya memegang erat sendok _parfait _yang baru saja di pesannya.

"Ah, namamu Sasuke ya?" Tanya Naruto. "Mau _parfait_ gak?" tawarnya. "Enak banget lho…"

"Tidak." Tolak Sasuke. "Aku tidak suka yang manis-manis (anggap saja begitu)."

"Ayolah~ " paksa Naruto. Naruto mendekatkan sesendok _parfait_ di wajah Sasuke.

"Tidak." Tolak Sasuke.

Lalu, terjadilah pergulatan di antara mereka. Dan…

Gol…!

Naruto yang menang.

Sesendok makanan hina -perfait- itu masuk ke mulut Sasuke. Sasuke merasakan manis itu menguasai rongga mulutnya.

Sasuke menutup mulutnya. Wajanya pucat.

"Sa… Sasuke… kau tidak apa-apa?" Tanya Naruto khawatir.

Sasuke berdiri dari tempat duduknya dan segera berlari ke arah toilet. Dimutahkannya makanan manis itu di wastafel.

"Sasuke maaf… " sesal Naruto sekembalinya Sasuke dari toilet.

"hn." Jawabnya singkat. Di pandangnya Naruto lekat-lekat. "Siapa kau sebenarnya?" selidiknya.

"Eh?" celetuk Naruto bingung. "Na...,"

"Bukan namamu." Potong Sasuke segera. "Dengar ya, aku ini… err… " Sasuke mencari kata-kata yang tepat. "dengan perempuan… " lagi-lagi ucapannya terputus.

"Lho, Sasuke?" sapa seseorang yang membuyarkan konsentrasi Sasuke. Di pandangnya orang yang baru saja memanggilnya.

"Itachi…"

"'Kak Itachi', adikku… " ralatnya. "Sedang apa kau disini ber…"

"Naru-chan?" kali ini ucapan Itachi yang di potong oleh orang yang bersamanya.

"Kau kenal dengan orang yang bersama Sasuke, Dei-chan?" Tanya Itachi pada seorang wanita cantik berambut pirang yang tak kalah manisnya dengan Naruto.

"Iya. Kami bersaudara." jawab Deidara. "Naru-chan, bukannya kau harusnya ada di sekolah? Kenapa sekarang ada disini?" Tanya deidara lembut namun ada nada misterirus yang mengerikan di baliknya.

"Ah, aku terpaksa bolos untuk menyelamatkannya dari amukkan cewek-cewek." Tuturnya sambil memakan _perfait_nya. Pandangan matanya tertuju pada Sasuke.

"Aku tak memintamu untuk menolongku." Kata Sasuke dingin.

"Sasuke… kau tahu kan akibatnya jika keluar rumah saat valentine, natal dan ulang tahunmu?" Tanya Itachi memastikan.

"Aku tahu. Tapi itu semua salahmu." Kata Sasuke menyalahkan. "Kau menghabiskan persediaan makanan di kulkas untuk hari ini. Dengan terpaksa aku keluar dan menghadapi monster-monster itu." Jelas Sasuke. Dia jadi teringat dan agak merinding saat teringat monster-monster -fans-fans beratnya-yang mengejarnya tadi.

"Eh? Kau ulang tahun hari ini?" Tanya Naruto dengan polosnya.

Sasuke tidak menjawab.

"Iya nona manis." Jawab Itachi menggantikan Sasuke. Sasuke melotot. Deidara menyikutnya.

"Kalau begitu… " Naruto berfikir sejenak. "Aha." Serunya. Sepertinya dia menemukan sesuatu. Naruto membongkar-bongkar tasnya dan mengeluarkan sesuatu. Syal. "Ini untukmu." Ucapnya sambil menyodorkan syal yang dibawanya itu pada Sasuke.

"Naru-chan… mengapa kau bawa-bawa syal pada musim panas seperti ini?" Tanya Deidara bingung. Ya, iya lah… Siapa juga yang tidak bingung apabila ada orang yang bawa-bawa syal saat musim panas.

"Ah, itu… " wajah Naruto memerah. Yang lain menanti kelanjutannya dengan penasaran. "Ah, sudahlah. Ini untuk Sasuke. Selamat ulang tahun ya. " ucapnya dengan senyum yang menawan di wajahnya.

Hati Sasuke bergetar. Entah mengapa sejak tadi dia merasa aneh dengan wanita yang satu ini. Saat berada bersamanya Sasuke merasa nyaman dan tidak takut. *author mati untuk yang kedua kalinya*

"Ah, terimakasih." Dengan sedikit ragu-ragu, Sasuke menerima syal dari Naruto. Walau sedikit, ada semburat merah di pipinya. Diam-diam Itachi tersenyum dalam hati.

Hari itu Sasuke merasa mendapatkan kado yang istimewa. Bukan karena syal di musim panas. Atau ciuman yang panas. Namun, baru kali ini ada seorang wanita yang bisa dekatnya.

Walau cuma samar-samar, sepertinya Sasuke telah jatuh hati kepada Naruto. Itachi dapat mencium hal itu.

"Ngomong-ngomong Naru-chan. Lagi-lagi kau di kerjain temanmu ya?" tebak Deidara.

"Eh?" Naruto melihat penampilannya sendiri. "Oh, iya ya. Tadi aku lagi-lagi di paksa mengenakan baju perempuan. Haha… " katanya sambil melepas wig pirang panjangnya.

Sasuke dan Itachi cengok.

"Apa?" seperti bukan keluarga Uchiha saja. Saking kagetnya mereka berteriak keras sekali.

"Pantesan Sasuke yang phobia ma alergi sama cewek gak apa-apa." Ucap Itachi kagak karuan. Lho, kok naratornya juga ikutan?

"Ja… jadi… " Sasuke yang saat ini bukan Sasuke (?) seperti sebuah kaset yang rusak. Memori tentang ciumannya tadi bersama Naruto, terus tergambar di terkatup. Tangan Sasuke menutup mulutnya. Wajahnya merah.

'_Pantas saja saat bersamanya aku tak merasa aneh.'_ Pikir Sasuke dalam hati. _'Bagaimana ini… jantungku tak mau berhenti berdetak!'_ jerit Sasuke dalam hati. _'Ingat Sasuke. Dia laki-laki. Walaupun penampilannya saat ini seperti perempuan, tapi dia adalah __**LAKI-LAKI**__.' _Tegas Sasuke dalam hati. _'Tapi gara-gara itu, mungkin aku bisa berada di dekatnya. Aku tak perlu takut lagi pada perempuan.'_ Hibur sisi lain dari hati Sasuke. Dalam hati terdalam Sasuke, saat ini dia sedang dalam pergolakan batin yang sangat rumit.

Naruto menyadari gelagat aneh dari Sasuke.

"Baiklah Sasuke… Kami harus pergi." Kata Naruto seraya berdiri. Sasuke tersentak. Untuk sesaat raut wajahnya seperti tidak rela bahwa mereka harus mengakhiri pertemuan singkat ini. "Sampai jumpa." Ucapnya seraya mengecup bibir Sasuke singkat.

Sasuke membeku di tempat.

Hari ini adalah hari terburuk melebihi hari buruk ulang tahunnya selama ini. Namun dalam hati yang paling dalam, ia menemukan sesuatu pada ulang tahunnya kali ini. Sesuatu yang lebih mahal dari mobil, yang lebih indah dari permata, dan lebih hangat dari sang mentari pagi. Yaitu Cinta.

~FIN~

GYAAAAAAA! Aneh banget!*kabur*

Cukupkah? *nongol dari balik pohon*

Naruto : *cengok*

Ling2: ugh… sepertinya gerombolan cewek dan makanan manis belum membuat Sasuke merasa menderita... lho?

Naruto : Sasu teme phobia cewek… *kagak percaya*

Ling2: ok. Ling2 juga kagak percaya kalau kau ada disini Naruto… Ling2 nggak biasanya sampai mangil kamu kemari sampai 2 kali.

Naruto : memang. Ini pertama kalinya aku ke tempat ling2. mungkin... *nginget-inget*

Ling2: kalau begitu cukup. Ling2 tidak sanggup membayarmu lebih dari ini *ngusir naru*

Sasuke : hoo… dobe lagi-lagi jadi cewek di tempatnya ling2.

Ling2: TIDAAAKKKKK! Mengapa kau ikut-ikutan ke sini? *nunjuk-nunjuk sasu*

Sasuke : di awal cerita ling2 mengubah cara tulisannya ya… hm…

Ling2: ya, ling2 mencoba sesuatu yang agak lain dari biasanya. Ceritanya pun agak berubah dari aslinya-ide awalnya. Tapi tetap ingin membuatmu menderita. Ini kan buat ulang tahunmu (T3T). Suka atau tidak, itu tergantung reader. Jadi kalau ada yang review, itu berarti dia menyukaimu. Ups. Maksudnya cerita ini.

**So, do you mind for review?**

Ps: kalau tulisan inggris di atas salah, salahkan naru dan sasu yang membuat ling2 grogi. *plak*


End file.
